One method currently utilized to modify a car to be a "hot rod", is to convert the four-bolt rotors conventionally utilized to a five-bolt rotor. In order to provide the desired five-bolt rotor, a four-bolt rotor is modified by first removing the four bolts, then installing plugs in the bolt holes, grinding off one of the four ribs of the rotor, and finally drilling five new bolt holes.
Clearly, this method of modifying a four-bolt rotor is expensive, and requires specialized tools and procedures. Furthermore, modification of an existing rotor is undesirable since the modified rotor has a decreased strength due to this modification. The grinding of one of the four ribs also throws the rotor slightly out of balance, which can be difficult to correct.
It is therefore a general object of the present invention to provide an improved rotor having five bolts.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a five-bolt rotor having a structural integrity greater than a modified four-bolt rotor.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a five-bolt rotor which does not utilize plug inserts, nor require the removal of a rib.
Yet another object is to provide a five-bolt rotor which is inherently balanced at the manufacture thereof.
These and other objects of the present invention will be apparent to those skilled in the art.